Hookin up again
by TheUltimateBookWorm
Summary: after carly and freddie start dating again sam gets jealous
1. Chapter 1

Carly and Freddie were hanging in the Groovy Smoothy.

They were planning the next iCarly.

Carly: So… do you remember when we were dating?

Freddie: Yeah. Why?

Carly: I was just wondering if …..maybe we could hook up again."

Freddie: I guess we could. My mom would freak, though. But I don't care because I love you.

Carly: You do? Well, so how about we go back to my place and have some spaghetti tacos.

Freddie: Let's do it!

When they got there, Spencer was all ready cooking..

Spencer: Hey guys! I am going over to Soco's Cabin and I will be spending a couple of days there so be good.

Carly: No promises. Just kidding. Have fun.

Freddie: Bye Spence.

They took their empty plates and cleaned them off and put them away.

After that, they laid on the couch together, watching Girly Cow until they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys. I thought I should do another chapter cause the first chapter was short and only my second fan fiction so sorry! Please review this chapter and enjoy!**

The next morning, after waking up, someone knocked on Carly Shay's apartment door.

Carly: It's open!

Sam barged in yelling "Sup chizzy dogs."

Freddie: Must you be so intrusive?

Sam: Shut up Freddork.

Carly: Can you go one day without arguing?

Freddie: I'm gonna go home and take a shower. Bye sweet cheeks!

(Freddie leaves.)

Sam: Did he just call you sweet cheeks? Tell me the deets on what just happened!

Carly: Me and Freddie got back together yesterday! We had-

Sam stopped her right there.

Sam: What? No way.

Carly: True chiz!

Sam: Oh.

Carly: What was that?

Sam: Nothing. I just said oh. Gosh can a girl say anything?

Carly: What is your problem?

Sam: Nothing. I gotta go.

(Sam leaves)

Sam goes home and starts to write in her diary.

**(A/N I know I don't do peoples character very well but please just bare with me. **

**PS. I know Sam probably doesn't have a diary.)**

Sam's diary: Hi, it's me, Sam. I think I'm jealous of Carly because she is dating Fred-weirdo. This cant be happening!

Hate,

Sam Puckett

(Sam falls asleep)

**(A/N) Hey, I hope you liked it. I will be updating soon so stay tuned! Please review!**

**Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey guys. I'm so happy! I got my first review today! I hope you like this chapter, too. I will make sure that if you have suggestions in your comments to try to use them! Enjoy!**

In Sam Puckett's house Sam lays in her bed, dreaming peacefully.

Once she wakes up, she gets dressed and heads to Bushwell Plaza to eat all of her best friend, Carly's food.

Carly: "Hey, Sam."

Sam: "Yeah, yeah."

Sam heads strait to the refrigerator.

Carly: "Hey me and Freddie are going to head to the Groovy Smoothie. Do you wanna come?"

Sam: "No. Why would I want to be around Fredlumps?"

Carly: "Come on Sam. Please?"

Sam: "Fine. But you are paying."

Moments later, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were at the Groovy Smoothie.

Sam: "So why the chiz did you guys get back together?"

Carly: "Well, we were planning the next iCarly and our conversation slowly drifted into that subject."

Sam: "Oh. Well I got to go."

Carly: "Sam, it is only 2 o'clock. Your mom doesn't care when you come home. Why do you keep leaving so early?"

Sam: "I have things to do."

Carly: "What kinds of things? Sam, are you going to steal tacos from little kids again?"

Sam: "My mom wants me to help her pick out a new bikini."

This was a lie.

Once Sam got home, she went strait to her room and started to write in her diary.

She wrote this:

Dear diary, I know this sounds stupid but I am now pretty sure that I have a crush on Freddi-furd. Well I am gonna go eat some fried chicken.

After she finished, she went to the kitchen and saw the fried chicken she put in the fridge had been eaten.

She headed over to the Shay's apartment to eat everything they had.

Carly wasn't home so Sam decided to go read Carly's diary.

**(A/N) I hpe you like it. You will have to stay tuned to see what is in Carly's diary!**


End file.
